


Kitten Therapy

by seductivembrace



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivembrace/pseuds/seductivembrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of continuation of <i>Small Overture</i>; Angel brings Spike a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Therapy

Spike watched warily as Angel entered the room. They’d said nothing to each other after Angel had removed his arm once Spike had finished feeding, then shock of shocks had leaned in and licked the few stray drops of blood at the corner of Spike’s mouth.

His hands hadn’t been able to feel a bloody thing, still couldn’t. But other parts of him had been working rather well. Too well, in fact.

The moan had been on the tip of his tongue – a plea for more, or don’t stop, maybe – but then Angel had pulled away and stood.

He’d felt oddly… bereft.

Not the first time, and definitely not the last, he was sure.

“What do you want?” Spike growled to cover his hurt.

He’d not seen Angel for a week. Not since that day. He’d spent his time since bored to tears, staring at the television, the channel only changing when the nurses came to check on him.

Fred had stopped by a few times, but the lure of her state-of-the-art lab soon had her leaving. Wesley visited once. The watcher in him was fascinated by the machinations of Wolfram & Hart and their effects on vampire physiology. He wouldn’t be surprised if Wesley still kept a diary. He’d have to make a note to check once he got out of the hospital.

“Brought you something,” Angel said, then winced for some odd reason. Actually, now that Spike thought of it, Angel seemed kind of twitchy. “Ouch.”

Spike watched as he reached under his coat and pulled out a white ball of fluff.

“What’s that?”

“I told you, I brought you something.”

“Yeah…”

Angel grabbed the thing by the scruff of its neck, turning it towards Spike. It unfolded revealing a small cat. A kitten, really. All white except for its four black feet. Its blue eyes seemed overly large on so small a face.

Before Spike could think to protest, Angel moved forward and dropped the thing on his chest.

“Oi! Get this bloody thing off me!”

“It’s a present, Spike. I can’t take it back.”

“I don’t want it.”

The cat paid no mind to either vampire as they bickered back and forth and proceeded to check out its new surroundings. It traveled the length of the bed and back again before settling in the crook of Spike’s arm.

“Look at that,” Angel commented. “She likes you.”

“Yeah, well I don’t like her. Get rid of it… Hey, stop that!” Spike snarled at the cat and tried to move his arm away with no luck.

“Spike.”

“Wot!” he snapped.

“You can feel that?”

“Of course, I can bloody well feel it, you wanker. Now get rid of it. It’s bloody annoying.”

“She’s licking your arm.”

“She is? What?” Spike looked down at the kitten. “Oh.”

“And you can feel it.”

“Yeah. Kinda tickles.” He was smiling when he said it.

Angel smiled back.

“Well, I’ve got to get back to work. Evil never seems to sleep, apparently.”

Spike nodded distractedly, still staring in fascination at the kitten now licking his hand. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Right… um, bye.”

“Bye.”

Angel turned and left without another word. Once outside the room, a rare grin lit his face. He’d been so worried that Spike wouldn’t regain the use of his arms, no matter how much Eve had said otherwise, and had stayed away rather than let Spike see that fear.

The kitten had been a spur of the moment idea, an excuse to visit. One he was glad he’d made now, especially given the positive results.

As Angel walked away, he could hear Spike muttering under his breath for the “bloody thing not to bite him or else”, but there was something in his voice, relief maybe, that he’d actually now be able to feel it.


End file.
